A Girls Night
by EscapeVeloctiy
Summary: Alice,Rosalie,and Bella are tired of not getting pleased by their men, so they take it into their own hands... Rated M for sexual content and language, FEMSLASH, Alice/Bella/Rosalie


**Girls Night In**

**Rosalie/Bella/Alice**

**BPOV**

All the boys went out hunting and Esme had to do some shopping in Seattle for work. So that left Rosalie, Alice, and I in the house alone with nothing to do. We were all laying in Rosalies bed, mainly because it was the biggest in the house, looking at Playgirl Magazines, thinking about our men.

"Have you ever noticed that our men only want to do it when their horney and all worked up, but when we wanna have some love making their just not interested?" Rosalie blurted out suddenly out of no where.

I gave it some thought and after a while i said "your right Rose, and well lets just say Edward isn't really into spicing up our sex lives, i mean really you can only have the same position so many times before it drives you crazy." I loved Edward I really did but I'd just like him to explore our sex lives a little more, I mean really? we've been together for almost 50 years and we've only done one thing the entire time. thats just crazy.

We both looked over to Alice to see what she was doing, usually she would've said something, anything by now. "Alice?" we both said at the same time. We took the magazine away from her then looked into her blank eyes and we knew she was having a vision. We both picked up the little pixie and layed her between us getting kind of worried. I've never seen any of her visions last this long.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity she came out of it with a very sexy smirk on her face, her eyes were darkened, by what we don't know yet. "Alice what did you see? is something bad gunna happen?" Rosalie said kind of worried as she took Alice's hand.

She looked at both of us with that same look then said "I think i have a solution to our little problem ladies." she said winking then said in a low sexy voice."if our men can't give us what we want then why don't we take it into our own hands." She said before turning to me and caressing my cheek and smiling that sexy smile again. I leaned into her touch already getting aroused by her touch, so soft and gentle, she put me into a trance that was impossible to get out of.

"mmm alice uhh dnt stop." I heard Rose call from behind us, i looked to see Alice's hand under Rosalie's skirt apparently doing some good things to her by the look on her face and the way she was moaning. I smile and get off the bed quickly, both of them looking at me questioningly before their eyes went liquid coal black looking at me strip teasing them. I was so horney i'd do anything to get in bed with them and have them fuck me like no other man could.

When I was completely naked i went back to the bed and layed in between them taking rosalies hair into my hands and pulling her in for a passionate kiss. She automaticaly moaned into the kiss while pulling my body close to hers, I felt Alice on my back tracing patterns on my body, slowly moving to my tender breasts.

I licked Rose's lips slowly watching her open it slightly granting me permission to enter her mouth. I took it and started to message her tongue with mine. She jumped and pulled away quickly, "Rosie what's wrong?" I say kind of rejectedly.

"w-what's that on your tongue Bella?" she says kind of scared, i start to think but then i remembered the tongue ring i got a few days ago, I smiled at her and stuck out my tongue showing them the red and black ball on my tongue.

"It's a tongue ring silly, I thought it'd be kind of fun to get so i did myself and I love it so far." i say smiling then i lean over to Rose saying in a sexy voice, "And i bet you will too." before taking her earlobe in my mouth and using the ball to swirl it around, making her shiver and moan my name. I pull away smiling, satisfied with myself.

I pull away from her and i look into her coal black eyes that were full of lust, I lean foward and kiss her roughly pulling her close to me. "These have to go." i growled at her as i ripped off her clothes, realizing she wasn't wearing any panties or a bra, I growled in her ear as i started to lick up and down her neck making her shiver in pleasure.

I turned to Alice to see our little pixie pleasuring herself, I turn to look at Rose silently telling her to follow my lead. We got on both sides of Alice and started stroking her body softly as she pleasured herself. Rose went to tease and lick her soft perky breasts as I went to hear ear and moaned her name as if she was pleasuring me instead of herself. My free hand went to play with her thighs, caressing and groping them, I could tell she loved it because she started thrusting herself into my hand.

"are you close Ali? will you cum for your Rose and Bella." i moan as i move my hand to trace her lips ever so slowly.

"God damn i'm so close baby uhhh mmmake me cumm fuuuck me uhhh hardddd." She didn't need to tell me twice, I removed her hand and with vampire speed i fucked her as hard as i could with 3 fingers with my thumb messaging her clit.

She archs her back and neck as far as they go as she cums all over me, milking my fingers with that pussy of hers. I take them out of her and slowly bring them to my mouth to taste. Rose leaned over Alice and grabbed the other two fingers in her mouth to suck all of Alice's cum off me, we were both moaning at how good she tasted.

She pulled Rose to her and gave her a slow passionate kiss, letting their tongues dance together. I moaned at the sight, I was so turned on I was about to die of not being pleasured. Alice must of sensed this because before i knew it i was on my hands and knees with Alice behind me and Rose right in front of me her pussy glistening and begging to be touched.

I look up at Rose and give her wink before saying. "Give me that beautiful pussy so i can see what this tongue can do." She nodded eagerly with the lust look intensified in her eyes. I wrapped her legs around my neck so my face was just inches from her hidden treasure. I started to kiss her thighs to get where she wanted me most, I finally got there and I gave her cum covered lips a little kiss before smiling up at her and licking her cum off my lips in the sexiest way.

I saw her head roll back as she moaned my name, so i took that as a hint to continue. I let my tongue open up her lips and i licked around her clit ever so softly, feeling her wiggle and squirm as I did this was tellin me i was doing a good job. "ohh fuck bellla thats sooo goood uhh fucking shit baby don't stop uhhh soooo gooood."she moaned to me as i played with her beautiful wet cunt. of course a little encouragement never hurt either.

Suddenly i felt something shoved into my tight pussy, i squeeked softly as i spread my legs wider, moaning at the sensation of being filled. "you like this bella, you like bein filled with my toys?" alice said in a very sexy voice. All i could do was nod because she was thrusting so hard and deep she was hittin spots i never knew I had.

"Oh fuck yes Ali uhh fuck me with your toys uhh feels so good i'm so fucking close uhh fucking hell baby." I moan before continuing on Rose, with my vampire speed i flicked my ball on her clit, turning it into a little vibrator, She screamed my name and many other curses as i did this to her. I could hear her pants and moans loud and clear. Thank god for vampire hearing.

i reach up and start to play with Rose's tits, messaging them and rolling her nipples in my hands making her tight cunt clench around me i moan loud and start fucking her harder than i ever have. Alice was using her toys and tongue on me making me moan into Rose which is making her go insane with lust.

"ohhh god bella I'm cumming baby uhhh fuck me harder oh-oh-ahhh harder harder!" she screams as I come up and bite her clit, making her body explode in pleasure, her body wracked and spasmed for a good 3 minutes. in that time alice had replaced the toy and used her tongue in my cunt and the toy on my sensitive clit.

Rose smiled at me and scooted down a little so her face was right under my breasts. She brought her head up and started sucking on my nipple and playing with the neglected one. All these feelings were almost too much, i was so close to coming i was teetering on the edge of a knife.

Rose kept playing with my nipples while she leaned up and moaned in my ear "cum for us bella, cum for your Rose and Alice, come on baby you can do it." she said in the sexiest tone. That did it for me. My body exploded in spasms of ecstasy and pleasure, I fell on top of Rose as Alice put away the toys and came to lay by us. all of us exhausted.

Suddenly we heard very heavy breathing, but it wasn't coming from us. We looked up to see our boys standing there with awestruck expressions and bulging huge erections. I smile and get up and walked over to edward, slowly stroking the bulge in this pants, He would've fell over if i didn't have such a good hold on him, i moaned in his ear "did you enjoy the show baby?"

All he could do was nod and say "please bella I need you so fucking bad." I think for a second but then i slap him right where he wanted me and he fell over cumming in his pants.

I laughed and said "no i'm not in the mood right now, maybe some other time." Then I slowly walked to our room, listening to the laughter of my 2 lovers in Rose's room.


End file.
